Family
by tsubasaiscool
Summary: It was Rosa's first day at her new foster home. She didn't realise how different this home would be to the other. Foster home AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **This is a Brooklyn nine nine foster home Au. All the characters are is their foster carer and I might add other characters in later on. This is set when Rosa joins the foster home. This story might have flashbacks to before Rosa joined the foster home. Gina and Jake were still friends when they were little and Charles and Jake are still best friends. Gina is also still addicted to Kwazy Kupcakes. Hope you enjoy!**

Rosa Diaz woke up just as the car was stopping. She was about to arrive at her 8th foster home. She was 12 years old and her parent had died when she was nine. Madeline Wuntch opened the car door.

"This is your new home." She said. Her face remained a scowl. She obviously didn't care what happened with Rosa. Wuntch banged on the door. A man opened it.

"Hello Raymond. Here's another kid." Wuntch said. Rosa stood next to her. Rosa kept her face emotionless.

"It's not like I'll be here long." Rosa thought.

She picked up her suitcase.

"Come in." Raymond opened the door.

"I have to go." Wuntch said. "Behave this time." She scowled at Rosa.

Wuntch got in her car and drove away.

"I'm Raymond Holt." Raymond said. "Let's go inside. I can introduce you to the other children."

Rosa hesitated before following him in. There were four children. Two girls and two boys. One of the girls was sat on the sofa. She was on her phone. The other three were arguing.

"I bet I can jump from this sofa to that sofa." The first boy said.

"Stop being an idiot, Jake." The girl said. She stood there with a judgemental look on her face. "Holt will be back in a minute." They had apparently not noticed them come in.

"I think Jake can do it. He's the best." The smaller boy said.

The first boy, Jake, jumped on the sofa.

"Three, two, one..." Jake announced before leaping of the sofa. He landed with one foot on the second sofa then he fell back. Rosa smirked. He was an idiot.

"Hey Gina. Can I have a hand?" He said.

"No. Don't feel like it." The girl who was on their phone answered. Holt cleared his throat.

"Hey, Holt." Jake said. The four children looked over.

"This is Rosa Diaz. She is 12." Holt said. Rosa stood there expressionless.

"Hi. Jake Peralta." Jake walked over smiling. The smaller boy followed him.

"Charles Boyle. Jake's best friend." He said.

Gina lowered her phone slightly. "Gina Linetti. Human form of the 100 emoji." She said.

The judgemental girl walked over. "I'm Amy Santiago. If you need help with anything just ask." She smiled.

"Rosa you will be sharing a room with Amy and Gina." Holt said. "They will show you where your room is. I have work to do so I will be in my study. Just knock if you need anything."

Rosa nodded. Gina sighed and put her phone in her pocket.

"Come on whatever your name is." Gina said walking up the stairs.

"Rosa." Rosa glared in Gina's direction.

The room was nicer then Rosa expected. There was a bunk bed and a single bed.

"The top bunks mine. Amy has the single bed so you're bottom bunk." Gina said and climbed up the ladder and collapsed on her bed. Amy sat down on the single bed.

"So…. Where you from?" Amy asked.

"None of your business." Rosa said as she put her suitcase down on her bed.

Amy and Gina looked at each other.

"Holt said you're 12. That means you're in 6th grade like us." Gina said. Rosa nodded.

"Do you like dance? I have a dance group at school. We are the best dance group ever!" Gina said.

Rosa ignored them and got her phone out her bag. She put her headphones in.

"Are you ignoring us?" Amy asked. She sighed before standing up. "Dinners in an hour." Amy left the room.

"Wait up Ames. There's better WIFI downstairs." Gina jumped off the bunk bed and ran out the room after Amy.

Jake and Charles had been talking about the newest foster kid.

"We haven't had a new foster kid since Amy and that was over a year ago." Jake said.

"I know. I wonder what she's like." Charles said.

"She seemed quiet." Jake commented.

"She's probably just shy." Charles shrugged.

"She's not shy." Gina said. "We tried to talk to her and she avoided answering them. She's listening to music on her phone now."

"She's sort of scary." Amy said. "I haven't seen her smile once. All she does is glare at me."

"Just give her a chance." Jake said. "She can't be that bad."

"She's in 6th grade like us." Gina commented. "Might find out more about her at school."

Back in the girls room Rosa was still sat on the bed. She took out her headphones and put her phone next to her on the bed. Rosa went into her suitcase and got out a necklace and a picture. The picture showed Rosa three years. She was in her back garden sat next to her smiling mom. Rosa remembered that day. It was her birthday and they had a picnic lunch in the garden. Rosa had a birthday party later that afternoon. She hadn't seen any of her friends since she was nine. She looked at her mother's smile. Her mom was always smiling. She had never known her dad so she had been very close with her mother. She put the necklace around her neck and she looked at it. She smiled.

"Miss you mom." She whispered.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want me to continue this story then please review. Next chapter will be about them at school. Also if there is a character you want in this story that isn't at the moment then please say. If you can guess what happens next chapter then you will get a special mention at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I haven't got many reviews so if you want me to continue this story then please review. If not then I might discontinue this story.**

It was Monday morning and Rosa was the first to wake up. She got up and got dressed. She put on her necklace and walked downstairs. She had got her school bag ready the night before so she didn't have anything to do. School didn't start until 8am and it was 6am. Amy had told her that it takes quarter of an hour to walk there and it was always best to be 20 minutes early. Jake started laughing. The four kids started an argument over whether it's better to be early or not. Amy mentioned that her alarm was set for 6:30 and she had three back up alarms. Just in case. Rosa had half an hour until someone came downstairs so she decided to watch TV. She put the TV on and turned the volume down so she wouldn't wake anyone. There wasn't many good shows on so she just put scrubs on. After a while she heard Amy's alarm go off and footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hi." Amy said. "Someone's actually up before me for once. The only person who's ever up before me is Holt."

"Woke up at 6 so decided to just come down." Rosa explained.

Charles ran down the stairs.

"Who wants breakfast?" He asked.

"Me! Charles is an amazing cook. Holt lets him cook breakfast as long as it's nothing weird." Amy said. After about five minutes Gina came downstairs. She was on her phone. Jake followed and collapsed face first on the sofa.

"So tired." He complained.

"That's why you need to go to bed at a sensible time." Amy said. "Not midnight."

Charles made a breakfast of bacon and eggs. They left the house at half past eight. They were at school by quarter to nine.

"Holt teaches English here. We have him first lesson." Amy said. Rosa left to see the principal.

Gina sat by the window on the back seat of their English class. Jake sat next to her. Next to Jake was Terry Jeffords. Terry was a football player and was really nice. His girlfriend Sharon was next to him. In front of Jake was Charles. Amy sat on the front row. Rosa walked in.

"Rosa." Jake shouted. He was swinging on his chair and when he shouted almost fell off. "You're in our English." Rosa nodded. The classroom was mostly full. Rosa took the empty seat next to Amy. Amy immediately started talking about how great Holt's lessons were. Suddenly Amy stopped talking.

"Oh no." Amy muttered.

"What?" Rosa asked. Amy pointed at the door. A boy had just walked in.

"That's Warren Pembroke." Amy explained. "He's basically the school bully. His nickname is the vulture because he always steals people's money and lunch and things like that." That's when Holt walked in.

At lunch Rosa met the others at Charles locker. When she got there it was only Charles who stood there.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Jake got a detention for not doing enough work. Amy has marching band and Gina is always late." Charles explained.

"Hey." Warren Pembroke appeared behind Charles. He grabbed Charles by his collar and pushed into his locker. "Money now." Charles shakily put his hand in his pocket.

"But it's curry for lunch today." He said.

"I said money now." The vulture said.

"Let him go." She said glaring at the vulture. A crowd gathered around the three 6th graders. She spoke calmly but everyone could tell she was angry.

"Why should I listen to you?" The vulture scoffed.

"Let him go or you will regret it." Rosa crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to listen to some dumb foster kid." He laughed. He had loosened his grip on Charles. Charles tried to move away.

"Where you going?" The vulture asked pushing Charles back into the locker. That's when Rosa's fist connected with Pembroke's mouth. He fell to the floor. Charles immediately ran to Rosa.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked.

"I hate bullies." Rosa said. The vulture stood up.

"You hit me." He said before running at Rosa. That's when the vulture ran into Terry.

"What do you think you're doing?" Terry asked. The vulture glared at them before walking away. The crowd quickly dispersed.

"I could have handled him" Rosa said.

"Doesn't mean you should start a fight with the vulture." Rosa glared at Terry before sighing.

"I could've handled him but... But thanks." She said.

"That was awesome." Gina said to Rosa. Then she turned to Terry "If you're going to dive into fights you should take your shirt off. It restricts your movement." Rosa smirked. School was going to be interesting.

 **Remember to review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want Kevin or anyone else in this story then please say so in your review. Also review if you want a character to be mentioned more. It mentioned in the Boyle-Linetti wedding episode that Amy was in a marching band. Next chapter I might have more about Rosa's back story. There is a Brooklyn nine nine poll on my profile if you want to vote.**


End file.
